


Stars

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Undertale One-Shot Thingies [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy, Happy Sans, Headcanon: Firsk eventually desttorys the reset button to y'know, Im tired, JUST LET THE SKELE BE HAPPY, MAKE SURE THAT THE NERD OF SANS DIDN'T ALSWAYS PANIC, and im writing, its midnight, never a good combo, thats a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Yay, Happy Sans, something everyone needed forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What am I doing? No one knows.

'Sans!' Frisk's hands were urgent as they signed, trying to pull the lazy skeleton up the kill. Sans chuckled softly, then lugged the telescope that he was carrying onto one shoulder and shortcutted them up to the top of the hill, where Papyrus was already setting up the blankets. Frisk squeaked at the shortcut, always getting a little freaked out by the sudden change. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Stop shortcutting places just to get out of walking..." Sans shook his head, smiling slightly. "I will once I have to walk." He set Frisk down onto the blanket, then pulled the telescope out of the box, starting to set it up. 

"Honestly brother, you need to exercise more, now that we're on the surface, you can't just be a lazy bones all day!" The amount of times that Sans had heard those words, only to be shoved back into Snowdin was too many to count. Sans shook off the memory and shrugged. 

"Sorry bro, I just don't have the guts to stop!" He chuckled at how angry his brother got, before sitting next to the telescope, humming softly, staring upwards. It was still dusk, not yet dark, but just dark enough to start seeing faint lights of starts peeking through the light blue of the sky. Frisk had settled onto the blanket to watch the sunset, leaning against Sans. He chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around the kid, bringing them closer to his chest. Frisk grinned and went easily, cuddled against the warmth of Sans's floofy jacket. 

Papyrus sat down on the other side of Sans, staring off into the sunset as well, smiling slightly. Sans smiled wider, a genuine smile, one that he had donned since the time that Frisk had destroyed the accursed reset button. Sans shifted and closed his eyes for a moment, one hand messing with Frisk's hair in just the right ay to annoy them. 

The trio stayed like that for a few minutes, before Papyrus nudged Sans, causing the skeleton to open his eyes, only to find the sky overcome with stars. No matter how many times that he saw the sky, he was always as speechless as the very first time. Sans smiled, then sat up, popping his neck. He pulled the other two with him down to lay on the blanket, point upwards and naming each star and constellation that he possibly could. Soon, however, he realized that the other two had fallen asleep soon after he had started. Sans chuckled softly, and, not one to be outslept, settled down to join the other two. 

Yeah... life was pretty good now that he was forever on the surface...

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT, SWEET, AND FLUFFY, JUST LIKE SANS IN HIS JACKET


End file.
